With the rapid development of power grid construction and improvement of equipment automation in power system, the power optical fiber communication network has been developed unprecedentedly.
Currently, the optical fiber network, which is the basic bearing network for optical fiber communication, is operated and maintained manually, i.e., it requires artificial operations of fiber-jumping on site to realize butting and exchanging between different optical fibers. However, due to dispersed geographic locations and complicated operations of artificial rearrangement, the artificial operations lead to a huge workload and are time-consuming in everyday life, thus the realization of butting and exchanging between optical fiber cores becomes an issue which people are concerned about. Automatic butting devices for optical fiber cores have not be realized in conventional optical fiber communication network devices.